


Finita la tragedia

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: мы приходим на суд нищие и нагие
Relationships: Brandon Heat & Harry MacDowell
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708





	Finita la tragedia

**Author's Note:**

> -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича

…знаешь, друг мой, а ведь наша история  
случилась задолго до нас самих.  
Мы приходим на суд нищие и нагие  
(а я — ещё и с дырами в мёртвом теле,  
только, поверь мне, вовсе не в этом суть),  
и делам нашим злым и добрым подводится счёт.  
Ты глядишь непонимающе и измученно,  
зло прихлёбываешь из горла бурбон:  
говоришь — я наблюдал, как ты теряешь душу,  
я молчу: ты стрелял, ты терял — но ни разу не умирал.

…каждый сам себе хронограф, адвокат и приговор:  
мы назад не ходили, всегда — только вперёд,  
мы были силой, мы возносились,  
но никого так и не спасли. (Если хотели — я хотел.)  
Ошибкам нашим, как водится, нет числа,  
и в давнем омуте черти топятся.  
Так из чего же сделаны наши души?  
Natura morta мы или natura vita?  
За что ни возьмись — всё в совершённом времени [1].

…я не могу в тебя выстрелить, друг мой.  
Все слова оказались в итоге мусором:  
я не жалею о своем выборе больше. А ты?  
Это последний шаг на пути домой:  
все, кого мы так любим, ждут нас  
в конце дороги — ну же, пойдем, дружище.  
Хватит стрелять друг в друга и пули ловить  
то сердцами, а то зубами. Мы наконец вернулись.  
Finita la tragedia, всё закончилось,  
все расходятся. Занавес.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Имеется в виду форма глагола, обозначающая завершённое действие (глаголы, отвечающие на вопрос «что сделали?» и т.п.).


End file.
